Inconclusive
by Flyingvampire
Summary: When the flock gets kidnapped Max and fang have to save them. But they run into some old friends along the way. New couples. Faxx Niggy. Better than I make it sound people! R&R please:
1. Chapter 1: Plan?

**Well this is my first fanfic so be easy and give suggestions! Thanx sorry this chapter is so short, the others will be longer I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! (obviously)**

* * *

The Captain sighed. It had been a long day and the crew hadn't caught any fish. Plus it was unbelievably hot for midwinter. He unscrewed the cap on his water bottle and took a swig, as he was swallowing he subconsciously looked skyward. He saw a flock of about five birds… big birds…HUGE birds. The captain squinted as he tried to get a better view of the strange creatures. One of them seemed to be getting closer at an unusually fast rate. The captains eyes widened in horror. It was headed straight for the boat! He quickly dropped down underneath the closest table and braced himself for impact. But, after a few moments of waiting for a collision the captain heard a low chuckle and the beat of wings as the bird-like thing headed back to its waiting companions overhead. I don't even want to know, he thought as he stood up shaking from head to foot.

(Max POV)

"GAZZY!" I roared furiously as the Gasman dive-bombed the rusty old fishing boat beneath us. With about ten feet to spare, he snapped his wings out and his decent slowly became an incline. Holy cow was I mad. We had just got things all settled down and now here comes Gazzy, the destruction master, about to blow it all by pulling a little prank. Not on my watch he wasn't. I swooped down to where he was flying and smacked him in the back of the head. "Idiot! DO NOT do that again! You hear?" I yelled, he snickered darkly and rose up to fly beside Iggy who was humming a song that was annoying the crap outta me.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaax! When are we going to stop and get something to eat? I'm starving!" whined Nudge. Well we _had_ been flying for a while and I was pretty hungry too. But last time I checked, McDonalds hadn't set up a restaurant in the middle of the ocean yet.

"Okay, I guess we do need to refuel, two more miles 'til LA alright?" I said. How do we even have five spare seconds to even think about eating you ask? Well after leaving our Talking dog, Total, with my mother we decided to head to sunny California and take a well earned vacation. Okay, so whenever we tried to take a "vacation" it always ended in a fight to the death. But fifth times a charm right? After an extremely boring rest of the flight we touched down in an empty lot in the middle of LA.

"What's the plan man?" asked Iggy. Honest to say, I didn't have a plan. I didn't even think we'd get this far without someone jumping out and yelling "BOO!" Was I gonna let them know that? Pshh. Not a chance in heck.


	2. Chapter 2: Say what!

Since we hadn't eaten since Arizona we were pretty starving

Since we hadn't eaten since Arizona we were pretty starving. Like, if you put a week old moldy pizza in front of us we would gladly dig in like hyenas. Yeah, that's how bad it was.

"Okay, let's dig up some grub!" I announced, very leader-like if I may add, clasping my hands together. We set off down an anonymous street looking for an ATM so we could scrape up some cash to pay for the food. After a long search we finally found a beat up old ATM looking thing and I pulled out my credit card. How did the mutant runaway bird girl get her own Visa card you ask? Well, long story short, I found it on a New York sidewalk and the voice inside my head told me it was mine. Believable enough right? After a couple tries the machine made a loud whine and spit out a bunch of twenty dollar bills. Fang snatched up the money, counted it, and stuffed it in the pocket of his black skinny jeans. How it all fit, I'll never know. I shot him a questionable look and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly into a half smile. I rolled my eyes and started heading to a sandwich joint about a quarter of the way down the street.

"WOW that was absolutely the best sandwich I have ever eaten in my entire pathetic life!" cried Nudge happily, as she lick the remnants of her foot long off her fingers.

"Yeah that's awesome." I replied rather annoyed with her complete lack of twitchiness. The restaurant we were in was one of those really small places that loved to squish you into the tiniest booth possible so that you had no room to move whatsoever. Whoop-di-freaking-doo. After about ten minutes in there I was almost hyperventilating. When everyone was finished I practically trampled Fang trying to escape the claustrophobia that had been gnawing at my nerves since the minute I walked in the door.

"A little eager to leave are we?" inquired Fang, obviously trying to annoy me more than I already was.

"Ya, just a little." I mumbled back, slightly embarrassed by my behavior. Why should I be embarrassed? It was just Fang. But that's just it, I thought to myself, its _Fang_. Over the past two years I had kissed Fang once when I thought he was going to die on a beach. Fang has kissed me twice once in a cave in the middle of nowhere, and once on a dock in Washington. Both times I had unceremoniously thrown myself out into space, angry confused, and scared. He and I had made each other extremely jealous by going with other people back in Virginia. And yet he still wins by one point when he allegedly flirted with a doctor who was trying to stop global warming on a boat in the middle of the Arctic. Yay.

"Max can we go see the Hollywood hills sign thingy?" The Gasman's request broke my train of thought.

"Umm, I don't know Gaz. It's getting pretty dark out. Let's hit the hay for tonight and hit the hills tomorrow." I replied, disgusted by my lame use of alliteration. We found a deserted ally and sprang into the air. Soaring high above the city we searched for any sign of an unused building that we could spend the night in. I scanned the neighborhood and spotted a large warehouse that looked pretty deserted. I motioned to the rest of the group and we swooped down and landed at the front door (or what we thoght was the front). With a hard kick the door fell to the trash ridden floor of the main storage room.

"Iggy, can you set up the stuff while I go look for some couches or something?" I asked. He nodded his head and walked towards the beat up old packs that had all our stuff in it. Yes, I know. Hes blind. He can't see anything right? Surprisingly enough he can hear though. And when Fang, Angel and Nudge put the bags down, he knew exactly where from the sound location thingy that blind people have as their like extra sense or something. I shook the thought and jogged over to what I thought was the staff lounge. Turns out i was right. There were several musty looking couches and two moth eaten armchairs to pick from. I dragged them out two at a time and arranged them in a circle. It took me all but two seconds after i was satisfied to realize that the flock was missing. I instantly did a three sixty to scan the room and almost ran face first into Fang's chest. "HOLY- where is the rest of the flock?! are they hurt? were they-" i was cut short as Fang's hard calloused hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Relax. I gave them permission to go get some Ice cream." he said smoothly, removing his hand and letting it slide down my jaw line. In that instant I forgot all about what I was supposed to be mad about. Instead i concentrated on not hyperventilating. "You know, these couches are good for just more than sitting." he whispered in my ear. OMIGOD, what the hell is he doing!, I thought my mind racing, this is FANG! Why is he trying to be all sexy? Oh god, oh god, what does he want? Why is he-, my mind shorted out as Fang crushed his lips to mine. As i said before, i had kissed him three times, all (technically) unwillingly. But this, this was amazing. He was doing a fabulous job too. He removed his lips from mine and kissed along my jawline until he reached my ear. then he softly whispered something I'll never forget. "I love you Max, I always have, always will, nothing can change my mind."


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred and Ice cream

**Thanks Avvy for the awesome advice. I'll try to put Fang into that tough guy state a little better. I'm trying really hard to find a different way to write the last sentence but its HARD cause it already set the beginning of the next chapter. Well here it is.**

* * *

OH. MY. GOSH. Did Fang, Mr. tough guy, just get all mushy gushy flowers and rainbows with me? And that had to be the cheesiest cliche I've ever heard in my pathetic mutant LIFE. He probably got it of the back of a cereal box or something. Anyways, was he on crack? Was it a stupid dare that Iggy put him up to? I had no idea what was going on in his head. My feelings for him were just a bit over brother sister (or so I thought). Yeah, okay so I kissed him a few times in the past, so what? My thoughts were further scrambled as his hand was moving up and down my arm in slow rhythmic motions.

"Max." he breathed. HOLY CRAP! This had to stop NOW before I completely succumbed to him.

"Uh. Uhhh, Fang we have to stop this. No wait," I paused thinking of the right words,"YOU have to stop this, what the heck is the flock going to think?" I pried myself out of his grasp and looked at his face. I was shocked by the amount of emotion that took place. He looked crushed, confused, and almost... angry.

"Well then fine." he said, his voice straining, as if he wanted to punch me in the face. He sprang into the air and, with a few hard down strokes, was out the door and gone. After the moment he left I let out a long breath and sunk down onto the couch. Gradually, I gave in to the overwhelming sleepiness that had been haunting me and gladly sank into unconsciousness.

(Fang's POV)

The burning sensation inside me never seemed to cease as I swooped out into the cool night air and onto the roof of a nearby building. I was so crushed by Max's actions and words that I could hardly stand it. I said I freaking LOVED her. I thought she loved me too. _Maybe she does Fang, you never know with good ol' Maxie._I stiffened as an unknown voice entered my head. I whipped around in time to dodge a punch thrown directly at the back of my head. I straightened up and got a good look at my attacker. I stifled a gasp. The Thing was at least ten feet tall, absolutely enormous for a mutant. I dodged another punch as Chewbacca heaved his baseball bat of an arm at my head.

"What are you?" I asked almost out of breath. Bigfoot didn't seem tired at all. Probably cause it didn't have to move more than a foot to reach me. It looked at me like I was the giant mutant screw up. Technically I was a mutant screw up, but who's pointing fingers?

"That is none of your concern Fang 'ol boy." Said a chillingly familiar voice. Thing stepped aside to reveal someone that I had hoped to never see again.

(Nudge's POV)

The ice cream was delicious. We had gotten it from a Baskin Robbins down the street and around the corner from the ware house.

"This is the best vacation ever!" said Angel happily. She was almost eight years old now and was absolutely beautiful. With her white blond hair and electric blue eyes she could pass as a miniature model. Gazzy was the same way. I looked over at Iggy. He Was really tall and skinny even for a sixteen year old mutant bird kid. We were three years apart with me being thirteen. I think he sensed me looking at him because he turned his head and gave me a quizzical look. I looked away embarrassed. We were headed back to camp, so we had to go down a small alley to get to the front door, which also happened to be the only door. Not a good thing if you are naturally scared of enclosed spaces. We had just turned down the alley when Angel abruptly stopped.

"We've got company." she said in a low voice. I spun around to see three ENORMOUS creatures coming towards us out of the darkness.

"Wow they're so fast considering the hugeness of them." said Gazzy in awe.

"Quit gaping and DUCK!" I yelled as the things threw punches at us. We dropped to the ground just in time. I even felt one of it's arms brush the top of my head. Iggy grabbed me and rolled to the side as one of them brought it's foot down on the previously occupied space. I heard a sickening crunch, a scream, and then broken sobs. I turned my head out of Iggy's chest to see Angel writhing on the ground and Gazzy fighting off one of the monsters. A pang of realization hit me. It had stepped on her wing! I tried to get Iggy to let me go, but he held me tight, his arms like iron bars. I started to sob as the terrible chewbacca from hell picked the four of us up and threw us into the back of a van. I kept on crying.

(Fang's POV)

"Issac... Your supposed to be dead." I hissed through clenched teeth. This man, this son of the devil, was NOT back. He couldn't be. I had personally watched as he was killed, basically shut off by the creeps at the school. He was the reason why I rarely smiled. He was the reason why I could never cry. I hated him. I hated him with a roaring, firey passion that could not be doused by ANYTHING.

"Yes, well I think it is very obvious that I am indeed alive and kicking. How have you been? Still on the run I presume?" he sneered.

"Why are you here?" I said, my voice tainted with venom.

"Why, to collect you and your little friends of course. To accomplish what no other _normal_ human could. I am here on behalf of our friends at the school." he said.

"So even though you made everyone there hate your guts for life, they still bothered to bring you back to life... and then hire you?"

"That is quite correct." I heard something like a radio voice coming from his belt. He took a small walkie talkie from his belt. Listened for a couple seconds, and then returned it to its place. "Well it seems as though your services will no longer be required Fang, since we have already captured all four of the mistakes we needed. Shame that Maxie wasn't here to join this Little reunion of ours, I really wanted to say hello; the old fashioned way." An evil smile crept up his face. I wanted to kill him. Even if he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking, he implied it. I took a step towards him and Thing growled dangerously.

"I hate you." I managed to spit out. "And I will NEVER stop until you are as good as dead. I don't think I will stop hating you even then." This wasn't over. I was going to find a way to kill him. And that was final.

" Well, that's a feeling we both share for each other." He said. A look of concentration spread over his face. My mind raced as I realized what he was about to do. I tried to jump off the roof, but wasn't fast enough. An explosion of pain erupted behind my eyes and horrible gut wrenching images flew past my eyelids without mercy. I doubled over and laid on the rooftop waiting for death. It would be so much better than what I was experiencing now. Images of the flock being tortured, ridiculed and murdered brutally flashed by my eyes. Max kissing another guy and laughing at my suffering. It was all too much. Just as I thought I couldn't last any longer, the torture stopped. I didn't know how or why, but at that particular moment I really didn't care. I continued to lay there until I gave in to unconciousness.

* * *

**Phew! that took a while to write! Hope you liked it! I know that the fight sequences are sorta short but hey! Read and Review PLEASEEEE!!**

**3 Flyingvampire**


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

**Heres chapter four. Im trying to make it less predicdtable so... yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. HAPPY READING!**

**(Nudge's POV)**

It was dark. It was quiet. It was boring. I knew that I was going to go insane from the boredom if I was alone in here. Then as if to answer my prayers, I heard one of my favorite voices.

"Nudge?" asked Iggy to the darkness.

"Iggy! Hold still I'm coming towards you." I felt around in the dark until I hit some part of Iggy's body. I crawled into his lap. It was so dark that it was impossible to see something that was two inches in front of your face.

"That you?" he asked.

"No. It's the Easter bunny. Want a chocolate egg?" I asked sarcastically, laying my head on his chest. "Iggy, what are we gonna do? Do you think that Max and Fang are out looking for us? Where are Angel and Gazzy? Did they escape? Whe-" I was cut short when he clamped his hand down on my mouth.

"Not sure. Yes. Another room. No." He answered soflty, letting his hand slide down my cheek. I realized in that instant that we were no longer bound. I let my hand creep up his chest and onto his shoulder. I felt a chill go through his body and I pulled it back embarassed.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No... don't be... actually there's something I really wanted to try..." He took my face between his hands and my heart started to be eratically. He paused as if unsure about what he was going to do, then he softly pressed his lips to mine. I didn't want to overwhelm him, so for a few moments I just sat there unthinkingly. After that, things got passionate. I tangled my hands in his hair and our lips moved in unison. He slowly layed me down and he spread out his wings. Without removing his lips from me he slowly kissed down the indent in my throat. I gasped, astounded at how good he was at this. I pulled his face back up to meet mine. We got one more kiss in before an explosion of white light erupted in front of us. I would have fallen backwards if Iggy hadn't been there to catch me. My eyes burned from the new light that engulfed us. Even though he was blind, I knew that he knew the door was open. Squinting, I saw a silhouetted figure standing in the doorway.

"Grab the blind one." said the figure in a rough, masculine voice. One of the monsters that had kidnapped us walked into the room and grabbed Iggy by the arms. He didn't go quietly, flapping his wings, kicking, biting, but then I heard a buzzing noise and Iggy's body fell limp.

"Iggy! Where are you taking him?" I cried, tears welling in my eyes, I couldn't have Iggy taken away from me too. I just couldn't.

"That is none of your concern. Maybe we'll take you to the same place, if your lucky." he sneered and the door closed, once again I was plunged into the drowning darkness.

**(Max POV)**

"Fang? Fang?" I asked anxiously. I had found him on the roof of a nearby building, unconcious. He had been this way for about two hours. When I had woken up from my nap, I heard a comotion outside and went to investigate. In the alley next to the ware house, a fight between two groups of people took place. I wanted nothing to do with it. So, I went around back and flew up to the roof of the building and looked for Fang. I saw him talking to somebody on a nearby skyscraper and was instantly worried. Then, without warning, he tried to jump off the edge, but was cut short and collapsed. I was in total shock. I stood there for several moments, digesting the scene playing before me. Then the stranger that had been speaking to him left with an ENOURMOUS companion that looked like... a mistake. It had light purple skin with bright green eyes and one arm that could've passed as an iron bar. It had an oddly shaped head that was way too small for it's distorted body. After they left, I quickly flew over to where Fang was laying crumpled on the ground. And here I was. It was way freaking me out, all this stranger on the roof crap. And I was really stressed about the fact that the rest of the flock wasn't back yet. I was dying to go searching for them, but I couldn't leave Fang. Just as I was thinking that, he stirred. "Fang? Are you awake?" I whispered urgently.

"Sorta." he mumbled, turning over to lie on his back,"My head hurts like a mother though."

"You were out for about two hours. What happened up here Fang?"

"Ummmmmm, well I was chatting with an old friend from, uh, the school." He said in a low voice. I gasped. That was not good news.

"Who?"

"Well... it was um... Issac." He spat the last word as if it was poisonous. Which it probably was. Issac was the name of evil. He had killed more mutants and people than anyone I've ever known. He even surpasses the creeps at Itex. He was a normal looking person on the outside, but inside he was the devil. His talent, or curse more like it, was forcing awful, gut wrenching images, into the minds of his victims. He had been an experiment gone wrong. He had also been one of Fang's best friends. He had brainwashed him into thinking all the things he did were for the better. Issac had turned Fang into the unemotional kind of person he was. I never wanted to even hear that name again, yet here it was, back into the midst of this conversation. Crap.

"What did he do to you? Why was he here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"That isn't what you should be asking."

"Then what... Oh no the flock! Is that why he was here, to kidnap us?" I gasped. I could feel the fury building up inside me.

"Yeah, and he's already got them. Him and his army of mutant screwups left with them." he replied, disgusted. I stood up from where I'd been sitting for hours and walked to the edge of the roof.

"What I don't get, is why they always leave the part of our flock with the more unreasonable tempers." I sighed, "Are you up to flying Fang?"

"I guess," he slowly stood up,"if my head explodes, pick up the peices kay?"

"Kay."

**(Nudge's POV)**

They had brought Iggy back about three hours after they took him. He was a mess. His hair was sticking out in all different directions, his voice sounded weak and strangled, and one of his wings was bent in a funky way. Not to mention he had a fat lip, a black eye, and his nose was definately broken. How did I see all this in the dark you ask? The evil crackpots had turned on a flickering light that was just bright enough to see the person sitting an inch away.

"How are you feeling Ig?" I asked softly.

"Like an angry baseball playing horse just kicked my ass." he said, the words muffled by his swollen lip. I laughed a hollow laugh.

"Well thats better than I expected." I replied picking at a hangnail. I was really worried. When were they going to come for me? The minutes were excrutiatingly long. I looked over at Iggy, wanting to be in his arms again, but I knew he was in too much pain to even move.

"I hate this." I murmered, "Why is our life so freaking messed up? Why is it the four of us who gets kidnapped every time? Why do they leave Max and Fang?"

"I know that our life isn't fair," said Iggy, scooting closer to me,"But thats just how it has to be for now."

"Well, it really sucks." I heard a noise, and the door opened once more. My heart stopped. The beast came in and grabbed me roughly by the arms, I tried to scream, but a split second before the noise escaped my mouth, I falt an electric shock go through my body. Then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: New interests

**Hey people,**

**I really really really want reviews. So if you read it, review it. ITS NOT THAT HARD. Well I Love you all even if you DON'T review so ya. Oh and to answer Avvys question, no, chewbacca not the big huge things name. I havent thought of a name for it yet. When I do you'll know! **

**Peace out.**

* * *

**(Max POV)**

We had been flying for a little over three hours when we had to stop.

"We need food." Said Fang simply. He probably heard my stomach growling.

"Fine." I said grudgingly. I hated showing weakness. We banked and came to a clumsy halt behind an inconspicuous building.

"Lets go." He started walking around the corner when I grabbed his shouder.

"I think that we need to lay low and go dumpster diving." I told him with a straight face. He looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Why?"

"They found us once, they could find us again." Ya. I had just outsmarted Mr. Logical here. I smiled smugly.

"Whatever." he mumbled, and stalked off to the nearest restauraunt. I followed. Unexpectedly, the memory of last night rushed back to me. Why had I pushed him away again? I was an idiot for not seeing why he kept on kissing me time after time. He loved me, and the message I was basically grinding into his mind was that I didnt feel the same way about him. He had put it so freaking bluntly that it had almost sent me into shock. I had never seen him so out of character, it scared me. Now that I could finally think somewhat clearly again, I realized that I loved him too. But I was a little more secretive about it. I was going to keep him in the dark a little bit longer. He had been in the dark his whole life, a few more days wasn't going to kill him.

We had reached the back of the fast food place where they threw out all they're left overs. Fang dove in to the piles of rotting food to see if anything was edible. I tore through the dumpster looking for any sort of non-green and purple food. I came out on top, ending up with two and a half cheeseburgers and a thing of french fries. We went back to our touch down spot and sat, digging into the bag of gold.

"Max?" asked Fang through a mouthful of burger. I looked up. "I think that we are going to need some reinforcements." I gave him a quizzical look.

"Where do you expect to find such a luxury?"

"Well... theres a place not to far from here... that houses rouge mutants. I found it about two years ago. I know a bunch of people that could help us there and yeah." he said. I gaped at him.

"When were you planning on telling me this?!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat on the floor. I was exstatic and furious at the same time. This was important information that could've helped us in so many situations.

"Never." Okay, now I was just furious. Any mushy gushy feelings I had admitted earlier were replaced by hostility. Who did he think he was?

"Why not?! Do you realize what this could've done for us? The trouble it would've saved us? The PAIN it would have spared? You are so selfish! How could you keep this from us? From me?" I was screaming now.

"Because," he said calmly, "You'll know when we get there." He polished off the last of his fries, and took off into the air. I was half inclined to let him leave, but I grunted and followed.

**(Nudges POV)**

I awoke to find that I wanted to be knocked unconcious again. I was in an operating room, chained to the table. It smelled like chemicals and hand sanitizer, the two things that made me want to barf. I held back a gag and looked around. The walls were filled with unspeakable horrors. Medical tools of all shapes and sizes, knives, scalpels, picks, drills, and others of which weren't familiar to me. I panicked. They were going to kill me here. I knew it. I didnt even try to struggle against my bindings. I simply let all my memories float back to me for one last time. All the adventures, fights, laughs, cries that the flock shared. I found Iggy's smiling face in the back of my mind. I memorized every detail, his white face lightly dusted with freckles, the soft curve of his mouth, the clever glint in his unseeing eyes, his strawberry blonde hair, everything. I loved him so much and would never get a chance to tell him that. I was pulled out of my state when I heard another's breathing in the room.

The guy standing quietly in the doorway was not wearing a lab coat like I had expected. He had on a red and black T-shirt, black skinny jeans like Fang had, and a pair of red Converse. His face was lighter than mine, but tanner than white. His hair was jet black and fell into his eyes, but not enough to where he couldnt see. He looked about Iggy's age, maybe a tiny bit younger. The most shocking part about him was his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my entire life, yellow around the edges, then a bright green in between, and finally an electric blue in the center. He smiled a flawless smile and spoke in a deep seductive voice. (**A/N This is how I picture my dream guy.3)**

"Hello." He walked over to the table and sat on a nearby stool, looking absolutely gorgeous. "My name is Issac."

"I'm... uhh..." I couldnt remember my name. He chuckled.

"I know who you are Nudge. I'm here to see how these miscriets are treating you. Not well by my opinion." He frowned looking at my wrists and ankles, "I can unchain you, but you have to promise me that you wont try to leave."

"Umm..." I pondered his request. I really really wanted to get out of this hellhole, but if I left, I probably wouldnt see Issac again. I debated mentally over which one I wanted more. I sighed. "I wont leave, I promise." He grinned and took a small silver key from his back pocket. He unchained all my limbs in one fluid movement. I slowly sat up stretching my legs and arms out in front of me feeling the muscles flex under my skin. Issac was watching me from where he sat. "Why are you so not jerkish?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I know what they do to people like us." he said sadly.

"Your a mutant too?" I asked in disbelief. This person, this beautiful form sitting in front of me, was an experiment just like me?

"Yes, and I know Max and Fang." he said smiling a little. What?! If he knew Max and Fang then why was he here, and walking freely? Why did they give him a key to my shackles? Things weren't looking so hot. Well, okay he was the only exception to that statement.

"Then why aren't you chained to an operating table like me?" I asked. If the answer was what I thought it was...

"Because Nudge, I work for the school" he whispered. Despair washed over me. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Thats what I thought." I sighed, and passed out.

(Max POV)

"Fang. I know how much you want to believe it's a top secret mutant headquarters, but this is a tree." I said through clenched teeth. He had freaking taken me away from all civilization, all food sources, and flown out to this god fersaken forest and pointed to the half dead tree in front of me telling me that we were here. I figured that the burger he had eaten was tainted and he was dillusional.

"Just relax. Watch." he said, a hint of excitment in his voice. He went up to the tree and grabbed one of the branches. Before I could stop him, he pulled down sharply and a loud whining noise filled the air. Fang stepped back next to me. Suddenly the ground underneath me gave out. I screamed as we fell into the earth. Fang just laughed the entire time at my screeching. It felt like hours had gone by before we hit something soft and spongy. The hole we had fallen into wasn't wide enough for me to spread my wings out without them getting ripped off, so I decided to let myself fall. I hit the soft ground with a thud. Fang landed beside me neatly on his feet. Show off.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked with a chuckle, holding his hand out to help me up. Ignoring the gesture, I got up and waited for him to start walking. He looked at me like I was crazy. "You think that we can just go walking in? No. They will come and get us."

"You could've pointed that out earlier." I grumbled. We were there for about ten minutes extra when an invisible door opened on the other side of the room.

Two men walked in, both with enourmous guns and expressionless faces. One was slightly taller than the other, both were about the same skin color as Nudge. Nudge. My heart hurt thinking about where they were, what they were being put through. I shook the thought and followed the men and Fang through the door and into a brightly lit hallway. I looked around. There were no windows. No escapes routes. Crap.

We turned the corner and went through another door into a prison like room.

"Take off your shoes, and empty your pockets." droned the taller of the men. We did as we were told and emptied our empty pockets.

"You," said the shorter one pointing to Fang,"Remove your shirt." Fang raised one eyebrow, but, as ordered, took off his battered t-shirt.

"Tom look." said shortie pointing at Fang again. Okay I'll admit. Fang was ripped. Perfectly sculpted abs and pecs, it was hard to keep from staring. But it wasn't something that had to be pointed at. I pried my eyes away from his torso to look at his face. His eyebrow was raised again.

"I know Chris, I noticed when they first turned around." said Tom. Once I realized what they were loudly whispering about, I almost laughed.

"Are you gentlemen talking about these?" I said, and snapped out my wings. They gasped. My wings were pretty impressive. White with brown flecks. My wingspan was almost thirteen feet wide. They took up most of the width if the room.

"You two are mutants?" asked Chris.

"I dont know, Fang, are we mutants?" I asked turning to Fang.

"It would appear so." he said, a smile in his voice.

"Follow us." said Tom, turning and walking swiftly out of the room. I shrugged and grabbed my tattered Converse.** (A/N if you hadn't noticed, I love converse)  
**I looked at Fang to see if he was ready to leave and saw that he was putting his shirt back on. I blushed and followed the two men out the door.

We walked for a while, turning corners, going through doors, up stairs. This place was huge. As we strode through the halls, we passed a number of people. Only a couple of them looked like they could be mutants. The rest looked normal, like regular humans.

We turned ANOTHER corner and finally came to a halt. Chris and Tom told us to wait quietly in the hall before going through a doorway. Quiet was way too easy for Fang, he just leaned against the wall while I crawled out of my skin.

"You are about to see why I never told you about this place." he said quietly. I stared at him, suddenly terrified.

"I dont get it." I said stupidly. The look on his face wasnt terror. It was almost, apoligetic. Why wasnt he afraid?

The door next to me opened and Tom and Chris stepped out with a new companion. She was about my age, maybe a month or two younger. She was white with a soft tan and freckles across her nose. Her long blonde hair was perfectly straight, partly pulled back by a black head band, Bangs hung down in front of her hazel eyes. She was my height exactly. The look on her face told me that she had some sort of authority here, and yet it was soft, kind, welcoming. The vibe that she sent off said that she wasnt weak, that she wasnt a pushover. I had never learned so much about someone just by looking at them before.

The girl was studying us with great concentration. Then a look of recognition spread over her face when she saw Fang.

"Fang?" she breathed, "Is that you?"

Fang took a deep breath. "Yeah Liz. It's me."

The girl, Liz, smiled so wide I thought her face was going to rip in half. She stared at him for a moment, soaking in his features. Then, without warning, she threw herself at him, planting a kiss right on his lips.

I stood there like an idiot. This is why he didnt show me this place before? He was so dead. Even if I was going crazy with jealousy, that was no reason to keep this from me. I would kill him later. Whether it was because of the fact that he was pretty much making out with Liz in front of me, or, because of the stupid reason for keeping this from me. Either way, he was good as dead.

**Okay thats my longest chapter yet! I pretty much threw Liz in there for my own benifit:) Cause the way I described her is like an exact description of me. So yeah. Hey thanks to everyone who kept on reading past the first and second chapters. I know that they are purty boring so yeah. Thanks a ton. The first chapter is sorta pointless. tell me if I should take it out of the story or not! R&R!! I love you guys!! **

**-Flyingvampire**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisons

**Okay so I really want to fill you guys in on Gazzy and Angel. I've been focusing on Nudge, Max and Fang a lot so like ya. :) I'll go back to nudge and max and fang a little later kay!! ILY guys!!3**

**-Flyingvampire**

* * *

(**Angel POV)**

I wanted to die.

My wing hurt so unbelievably bad, it felt like it was on fire. I was laying curled up in a little ball on the floor of my dark room. Gazzy had been taken hours ago by the jerks from the school... and he wasn't back. The worry was eating me alive from the inside out. Why wasn't Max here? A dry sob ripped through my chest as her face entered my mind.

I heard the door open from somwhere far away. Footsteps. I didn't move as gentle arms lifted me off the floor. I tried to look up at the face of my carrier, but the arms held me tighter, forcing my head down. I got a good look at his shoes though. Red Converse. Max wore Converse, the memory made me want to cry again.

We turned a corner and I found myself being lowered onto a soft bed. I almost instantly fell asleep. My eyes closed and I heard a beautifully deep voice whisper in my ear.

"Sleep well Angel. I will protect you." said the voice. I sighed and handed myself over to sleep.

(**Fangs POV)**

Liz wouldn't let go of my hand the whole way to the meeting room. I felt really bad about it too. I shouldn't have brought Max here, I didn't think I was ever going to have to come back to this place again... until Issac showed up. I turned red. Even his name made my face heat up with rage. Liz must've felt me tense up, because she squeezed my hand tighter.

We walked into a big room with hundreds of built in theatre seats. At the front, there were three long tables with big black chairs.

"Wow. You really renovated since I was here." I said.

"Yeah,we went on a couple of raids." said Liz, looking around the room. I snuck a peek at Max. She didn't look like she wanted to kill Liz, but it looked the opposite for me. The glare I was getting from her was daggers. I turned my gaze back to Liz.

"Just have a seat in one of the chairs at the tables." She said. She reluctantly released my hand and walked back out the door. As I watched her go, I realized why I fell for her in the first place. She was stunning, her blonde hair flowing out behind her like a veil, her form gentle, yet slightly intimidating. I shifted my gaze to Max. She was equally beautiful, the same intimidating build, but still soft and sort of vulnerable. Brown hair with blonde highlights curtaining her face when she sat down at the table. I was torn between them.

Liz came back in followed by fifteen other people. They all sat down in the chairs behind the tables and each pulled out a stack of at least ten papers.

"What's going on?" asked Max supiciously.

"We are going to decide whether you two are able to be trusted or not." said a woman from the second table,"We do this for all newcomers."

"Shirley, Fang has been here before, he's already been through this." explained Liz impatiently.

"I know," Shirley said fiercely, "but SHE hasn't." I swear, every head in the room turned to look at Max.

"You think I cant be trusted?" asked Max. I could see her face harden, her chin tilted upwards.

"No, they just dont _know_ if they can trust you." said Liz quickly. I noticed how she said they instead of we. She already trusted Max, and she didn't even know her. It almost made me smile.

"Fine then, is this proof enough?" she snapped out her wings for the second time today. The seated people gasped. A typical reaction.

"It's true then. You _are _mutants." breathed a man sitting on the very end of the tables.

"Duh."

"This changes things Shirley." said a woman with bright red hair. Her eyes were a shocking color yellow. Was she a mutant too?

"We... need to rethink some things. Please excuse us." said Shirley grudingly. She got up from her seat, followed by the others and marched out the door.

"That was fun." Max snorted.

"They just... times are hard and we they wouldnt know trustworthiness if it bit them in the ass." said Liz angrily, "Follow me, I'll take you to your rooms."

"Oh, we arent stay-"

"A room would be great Liz." I cut Max off. She gaped at me. I knew that I was going to pay for it later. Then, to piss her off even more, when we got to our rooms, I pulled Liz around and kissed her right on the mouth. Max gave me a disgusted, furious, hurt look and stalked into her room.

"What was that for?" asked Liz after we finally broke apart.

"Just saying goodnight." I whispered back.

"You know, you're meaner than I remember." she said looking at me with a disappointed expression.

"How so?"

"What your doing to Max, its mean."

"What am I doing to Max?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"You're an idiot. Fang, I know that we haven't seen each other in years. And I know that you have feelings for Max as well as me. It's okay, I understand, I'm not angry. But, I hate doing this to you, you have to choose sometime or another. If its Max, I'm cool with that. We can still be friends. But if you pick me, for some strange reason, you have to find a way to explain that to Max. If it's not one mutant girl, it's the other." she put a hand on my face as she spoke.

"Thanks Liz." I sighed.

"You're welcome Fang. Goodnight."

I stood there long after she had left thinking about my choices.

_If it's not one mutant girl it's the other._ You have no idea how much that statement sucked.

(Max POV)

I hated Fang. Any feeling of love that I had admitted earlier was now totally obliterated. I layed on the small bed in the corner of my room with my face smothered in the pillow. I was so angry. I never wanted to speak to him again, even though I knew that he wouldn't honor that request.

"Max?" speak of the devil, "Can I come in?"

"No. Go away."

"Please." he pleaded. I grunted. He took it as an invite and walked in. He sat down in the armchair next to the bed.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"There's nothing to say."

"Well I think there is."

"Fine! I'm pissed Fang!" I was shouting now.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOUR BEING REALLY SELFISH!"

"How?" What a freaking idiot.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS PLACE BECAUSE OF HER! THAT WAS A REALLY STUPID REASON FANG! AND YOU KNOW THAT." I screamed at him,"AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING IT FIVE THOUSAND TIMES WORSE BY MAKING OUT WITH HER EVERY WAKING MOMENT!" I had gotten up from the bed and was standing with my fists clenched as tight as they would go.

"Why should you care? I tried to tell you how I felt about you Max, but all you did was throw it back in my face AGAIN." He stood up. Him, being two or three inches taller than me, stood over me with a look that could kill.

"I... I don't..." I had no answer to that question. Why should I care? I had tried to feel the same way about Fang for so long. He was right, every time he had showed me how he felt, I had pushed him away. Now that I finally realized I DID feel the same way, he was going for someone else. Damn.

"You see Max, you can only shoot something so many times before it dies." he said tersely.

"Then why did you tell me you loved me? Why did you kiss me at the warehouse?" I whispered back.

"That was before the last shot. You rejected me one last time before I gave up on trying to love you." he sighed. I looked up at his face. There was a look there that I had never seen before. It was a mixture of remorse and frustration. He stepped around me and strode towards the door.

"Fang I..." I trailed off. What was there to say? I'm sorry? How do I make it better? I love you too? There was nothing to say in this case.

"Just know," he whispered over his shoulder, "there will always be something there. It's just not strong enough to live."

And he walked out the door.

After he left, I couldn't keep myself from throwing myself back on the bed and crying my soul out.

(Iggys POV)

They had moved me from the room that me and Nudge had shared into a smaller one. I could feel the lack of space. They had locked me in so I wouldn't be able to leave. Where was I going to go? I was NOT leaving without Nudge or Gasman or Angel, and I had no clue where they were. I'm BLIND for pete's sake. I hated this whole setup.

But that was the story of my life.

* * *

**I know that the Angel and Iggy POV's are short, but I felt like you should know how they are. I still have to tell Gasman's story tho:) All you FAX fans are probably wondering why I brought Liz into the story and why I'm making fang fall for her instead of Max. It spices things up a bit dontcha think. Dont fret though. It'll get better i promise:)**

**-Flyngvampire**


	7. Chapter 7: The Race

**Okay so I'm so so soo sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Suuuper busy with summer and all. Thanks to evryone who gave suggestions for the next chapter. It helped a lot! Remember R&R! MUAH ILY ALL!!**

**Flyingvampire**

(Gazzy POV)

I collapsed on the ground, exausted. They had been running tests on me for hours on end and I couldn't take it anymore. A whitecoat came and stood over me.

"Get up mutant." he spat. I stayed down.

"I said, GET UP!" the man took a large booted foot and kicked me hard in the stomach. I doubled over at the impact, almost throwing up the little food I had in me. I couldn't help it, I started to sob silently.

"Richard are you MAD?!" I heard another scientist yell, "If you damage the speciman, we are all good as dead!"

"Who gives a rats behind about DAMAGING it? It's already exausted to the point fainting. We need a different one, a stronger oneGood morning ."

"Well, you broke the blind one's wing, and thats the only other one that Issac hasn't gotten a hold of yet."

"Issac? The demon of all that is evil? They wont last five minutes."

My heart spluttered. No! Whoever this Issac person was, he had Angel and Nudge. And it didn't look too good.

(Max POV)

I woke up the next morning stiff as a board. I got up and stretched my wings out as far as the walls allowed_._

_**Good morning Max.**_

_Ah voice, I was beginning to think that I finally got rid of you._

_**Funny. I'm actually reminding you of your mission. Remember? Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Nudge?**_

_I'm working on it. And I haven't forgotten._

_**Well dont let your personal feelings obstruct your ultimatum.**_

_So its an order now?_

_**You could say that. Plus, there's an old friend that wants to see you.**_

_What?_But the voice just snickered and faded away.

I thought about what The voice said. What old friend? Why was it an assignment for me to find them now?(Not that it wasn't before.) As I pondered, I almost ran head first into Liz.

"Oh Max! Just who I was looking for! Come with me, I want to show you something." She grabbed my hand and led me down the hall before I could respond. We turned into a room that was unlike anything I had ever seen.

It was a giant obstacle course, all the way to the ceiling. Monkey bars, punching bags, hurdles, and a bunch of other dangerous looking stuff. Like dangerous as in, under the monkey bars there was a stretch of long metal spikes, so if you fell, you were a human kabob. My mouth fell open.

"You guys built this?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, well I did." she said very nonchallant as if she built deathly obstacle courses everyday.

"How?"

"Well, It's in my blood to build things. You see I am a human arachnid hybrid."

"Like a spider?"

"Exactly like a spider. It's sort of gross, but my spit is like super super glue. Like a spiders silk is like steel. And I can climb walls like Spider-man "

"Uhhhhh..." If her spit was like glue then whenever she- I almost gagged and growled at the same time- kissed a certain somebody, shouldn't they like, stick together or something?

"Oh!" she said obviously reading my face, "When it dries its like super glue. Forgot to mention that, sorry." She blushed and motioned for me to follow her.

"So you built this whole thing? By yourself?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty much, I had some help though. Hey you want to have a race?"

"Umm, I don't know I dont have enough expirience to like, not kill myself."

"Oh, don't worry you won't kill yourself, trust me." I thought about it for a bit. It could be fun.

"Okay." She beamed at me and we walked to what was supposedly the starting line.

"Ready, set-"

"Hold up Liz!" I stiffened at the all to familiar voice behind us.

"Fang, we were just about to race what do you want?" asked Liz rather annoyed.

"I was wondering if I could race Max instead." I shot him a look that could kill.

"Ohhhhh. Hmmm... What do you say Max?" She looked at me.

"Lets do it." I'll show him.

We both got ready to go at the starting line.

"On your mark."

He is so dead.

"Get set,"

I have to beat him or he wont let me live it down.

"GO!!"


	8. Chapter 8: A Snap A Scream A Splash

**Hahahahaha okay so I have been getting lotsa reviews that are like 'not enough Fax' and ya. Im telling you right now, relax, It'll all work out. With that in mind, on your mark get set READ!:)**

**-Flyingvampire**

* * *

(Max POV)

As soon as Liz said go, we took off like a couple of rockets, scaling the first rock wall like it wasn't fifty feet tall. Fang reached the top first, with me hot in pursuit. I pulled myself up over the ledge and took off running towards the monkey bars of death.

"Give it up Max, I've done this course before, you cant beat me." He taunted over his shoulder. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the first bar, almost slipping in my hurry. It felt like my heart was trying to punch a hole in my chest. I realized that Fang had a respectable lead and swung from bar to bar trying to ignore the three foot spikes underneath me.

I finished the bars just as Fang was starting the maze. Yes, I said maze. A full blown maze complete with unknown atrocities lurking in the dark corners, waiting for me. I felt like giving up as I stepped through the entrance. I ran as fast as I could forward, coming to a fork in the road. I picked the right and sprinted down the passage.

About halfway I abruptly stopped. I was a complete idiot. I could fly. Duh. I sprang into the air and snapped my wings open. I rose above the maze and shot forward to the next obstacle. I looked down to see if Fang had gotten the same epiphany that I had. He had. He was already two obstacles ahead, taking his sweet time, waving at Liz, tying his shoe. Now I was pissed off. I landed and started crawling under the barbed wire fence thing above me. I made the poor mistake of letting one of my wings loosen and touch the wire. I had to stifle a cry of pain. The wires were super heated! After that my wings were held tightly against my back.

I crawled under the last of the wire and stood up to start sprinting again. My legs burned and a cold sweat was breaking out on my forehead. I glanced up to try and spot Fang. I couldn't see him. I didnt even care about him anymore, I just wanted to finish the damn race. I had two more obstacles to go, the rope ladder and the ballance beam.

I stuck my foot into the first part of the rope ladder, ready to start flying if neccesary. Suddenly the ladder shook uncontrolably and I saw a small blast of fire shoot out of the wall, igniting the rope! I stared in horror at the slowly growing flame. I was never going to make it by climbing. I jumped off the ladder and tried to open my wings, but my foot was stuck. Instead of flying, I was jerked back and I got tangled up in the stupid rope. Not good. I looked down to see what kind of doom I was sentenced to. All I found was a pool of dark water. Great,I was going to drown when the fire finally devoured the last of the ladder. The rope resricted my reach so I couldnt get the knife in my back pocket. I felt myself fall and then jerk as half the ladder burnt through.

I struggled against the rope, biting it, trying to cut through it with my teeth. I started crying, I was going to die knowing that I hadn't done hardly anything to save Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. That I was never going to ever be able to forgive Fang.

I heard a click go off in my head. Fang! It was my last hope for survival. I took a deep breath.  
"FANG!"  
A snap.  
A scream.  
A splash.  
Darkness.

(Fang's POV)

I had beaten her by a mile. She never had a chance I held the best time for the course still, after two years of not being here. After crossing the finish line, I walked over to Liz.

"Nice run." she said her eye on Max, who was crawling under the bardbed wire.

"Thanks. Hows she doing?" I asked non challant.

"Badly, I'm worried about her. She's never done this course before and she doesnt look too hot."

"Well, look at it this way, I make up for her lack of hotness." I said smirking. Liz punched me in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Brat. Why dont you go change and I'll meet you in the lounge for a snack kay?" she said, still watching Max like a hawk.

"Mmmmk." I walked out the door and into the brightly lit hallway. The few people in the hall looked at me, and went back to their conversations. I turned the corner and jogged up the stairs to my room.

I was so going to run my win in her face.

* * *

** Bet you guys were expecting Fang to save her huh? hmmm sorrrrry! I guess this is a cliffie, I cant tell because we all know that Max isnt going to die. Im not evil. So I want REVIEWS people!! and tell your friends about my story cuz some people arent really reading past the first chappteeerrr! THANKSSS GUYSS!!**

**-Flyingvampire**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions

**Hey yallz! sorry I had to leave a cliffie. Have to give you all some reason to keep reading.hahahaha Thanks for all the reviews guys! you all RAWK! So heres the next chapter! **

**-Flyingvampire**

* * *

(Iggy POV)

I felt as if there was a joke that I wasnt getting. Some freak with an unusually deep voice came into my hellhole last night and told me to follow him. It was a stupid test to see if I would kill him or something. It had to be, because he led me to a room at least four times bigger than the last one.

"Is this a joke? A prank or something?" I asked in a harsh tone. Something fishy was going on. I could tell.

"No. I'm simply trying to move you to a more humane environment." said the boy.

"You say that like I'm an animal being relocated or something."

"If you don't want my hospitality, then I can take you back to your old room if you wish."

I said nothing. I didnt want to go back to the other room. But I couldnt be weak and tell this creep that.

"Thats what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important business to attend to, buisiness that you in particular would find most interesting." He said in a sly voice. I turned my head to say something but he was already out the door.

There was only one peice of business in this whole god fersaken world that I cared about the most.

Which ment that he had Nudge.

(Max POV)

"Max?"

Uggggh my head hurt.

"C'mon Max wake up."

Nooooo. I didnt want to wake up. I felt like I had just kickboxed with a kangaroo.

"Max. If you dont wake up right now I'll tell everyone in this room about how you used to keep pictures of orlando bloom under your bed and how you used to talk to them like they were real." a deep voice whispered in my ear.

What? I never did that! Stupid mystery voice. Who did they think they were? I tried sit up but was forced back down by a sharp pain in my left leg. I winced. Broken, dammit. I opened my heavy eyelids to a bright white room with three armchairs. In one of the chairs was Liz, her head in her hands. In the second one sat Fang, looking like he was about to puke and stab me at the same time. The third one held a Man with poorly dyed hair and a tan trench coat.

"Good morning sunshine." said the voice from beside me. I turned my head to give this wise guy a peice of my half drugged mind. But instead, my jaw dropped.

The voice I had heard was not that of a man, but a boy of about my age who looked like he should be on the cover of a magazine instead of a top secret mutant refuge. His features were beautifully sculpted, his perfectly styled jet black hair shone like a gold coin amongst pennies. His most striking feature however, was his eyes.

As I looked over this gorgeous stranger before me, I couldnt help feeling that I knew him from somewhere.

"Oh Max! Thank God you're okay! You were out for two days! We thought you'd gone into a coma or something. I'm so sorry Max, I really am! I knew the course was dangerous and I should have never asked you to race! I feel terrible!" Said Liz on the verge of tears, "If Issac hadnt dove in and saved you-"

"You would be dead. You can thank me later." said the boy next to me.

Recognition hit me like a two ton truck. Issac. Here. Now. I realized why Fang had looked the way he did.

Oh man, this was gonna get ugly.

"Get away from her Issac." growled Fang from his chair.

"I'll do what I want _Fang._" sneered Issac.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" I snarled. The man In the trench coat stood up and walked to the foot of my bed.

"Your leg is broken in four places, but your healing fast. You should be good to go in about three days." he said matter-of-factly.

"What?! Three days?! I have to go! I have to find the rest of my family that this," I jerked my head in Issac's direction,"son of a bitch kidnapped!"

"Relax high and mighty. They are perfectly fine where they are. Uncle Issac has been taking good care of them." Issac said with a huge grin on his face.

"I doubt it." I said venomously.

"Max, as we speak reinforcements are being informed about the situation at hand. If Issac doesnt pull through for us, we are ready." Said Liz quickly.

Issac was on our side? None of this made sense. He had kidnapped them in the first place. He was a heartless demon. He. Was. _Evil._

"Liz," Said fang without looking at her,"go get some sleep, you need it."

"Can you handle it?" she asked skeptically. I knew he could barely stand being in the same room as Issac without ripping his head off.

"Yes." He sighed still not meeting her gaze.

She gave him a long questionable look, and walked out the door.

Leaving me with Fang and Issac, who hated each other more than anything else in the world.

"This ought to be fun." I mumbled.

(Fang POV)

It felt like I was going to burn from the inside out. He was here. In the same room as me. Five feet from Max.

And Liz was allowing it.

As soon as she left the room, I stood up and walked to the side of Max's bed opposite of him.

"So Fang," started Issac, looking at me with a huge grin on his face, "guess who saved Max this time? Guess who she _wanted _to save her, but was too busy sulking in the dark?"

I looked at Max. She was blushing furiously, glaring at Issac. She wanted me to save her?

"Shut up Issac." she hissed.

"You owe me your life Maxie, so no I dont think I will." he sneered.

"Unless you want a broken nose, you had better stop talking to her like that." I threatened.

"I dare you to break my nose. Go ahead I wont put up a fight. I want to see you do it." he tilted himself over Max and looked me straight in the eye.

"Issac stop. Seriously you guys. Cool off. Fang dont listen to him, hes trying to psych you out." she said still blushing.

"Please, if I was trying to get inside your head I could only do that in two seconds." cackled Issac, Straightening himself, "But, to get under your skin, I only have to do this."

In one fluid movement, he leaned down and kissed Max full on the lips.

* * *

**I bet you all are like WHAAAAAT?! I had to spice things up dontcha think? well leave me your honest opinion about this chapter in a REVIEW! lalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalala and Im not giving anything away!MUAHAHAHAHAHA hhaa Sorry about the cliffie:) Anyways hope you liked it!!**

**-Flyingvampire**


	10. Chapter 10: Boundries

**Well, I hoped you all liked the last chapter! And thanks for the reviews! So heres the next chapter! yeaaaaah... **

**- Flyingvampire**

* * *

(Fang POV)

I stood there in shock. He was kissing Max.

He. Was. Kissing. Max.

I'm pretty sure she was shocked too, since she wasnt punching his lights out.

Suddenly Issac pulled back, an astounded look replaced his stupid grin. His lip was bleeding.

"You bit me!" he growled, touching his swollen bottom lip with his finger.

"Hell yeah I bit you! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Max. She was blushing feircely and there was a look that was angry and confused in her eyes.

"Kiss her again, and I _will_ kill you." I snarled taking a step forward. For a moment, I saw genuine fear flicker in his eyes. But only for a moment.

"Hmmmmmm. I told you I knew how to get under your skin. I'll leave you two to discuss this in peace. I have to get back to my other life." He started towards the door. Just before he walked through, he looked me straight in the eyes. I knew what he was doing, but I decided to take it. The image of him kissing Max re-entered my mind. But not as I remembered it.

It was twisted into something fifty times worse than it was. He was still kissing Max, but this time, she was kissing back. Actually, kissing was an understatement. She was all over him, her legs wrapped around his waist, hands tangled in his greasy hair. My knees buckled and my stomach wretched. I tried to refocus my eyes to the hospital room, but my mind wouldnt allow it. I was stuck in the disgusting visual of Issac kissing _my_ Max.

"Fang! Snap out of it!" said Max, worry tainting her voice.

"I'm... fine... just... a headache." I managed. The scene was gone, but the image was burned onto the back of my eyes.

"Fang just forget this okay? Listen to me! He means nothing to me! I hate him just as much as you do. Don't let him get to you."

"I have to... go. I'll be back later." I whispered. I walked into the hall, several pairs of eyes following me as I broke into a run up the stairs and into the main corridor. I didn't even know where I was going. I didn't really care. I wanted to get as far away from Max as possible.

She did not hate Issac as much as I did. He _saved_ her. Now he felt as if he had some sort of claim to her, and she felt like she owed him. I ground my teeth together. I turned the corner, walking blindly into a bedroom. It wasnt mine, I knew that much at least. I layed down on the bed, suddenly exausted from my brain attack earlier. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, hoping that tomorrow, I would have the guts to break Issac's nose.

(Max POV)

As soon as Issac walked out of the room, I turned to Fang, his knees gave out and he was kneeling on the floor with a pained expression.

"Fang! Snap out of it!" I said, knowing that this was Issac's stupid skill.

"I'm... fine... just... a headache." he gasped.

"Fang just forget this okay? Listen to me! He means nothing to me! I hate him just as much as you do. Dont let him get to you." I knew that half of what I said was a Lie. I didn't hate him as much as Fang did. He had saved my life, I owed him. Which is partly why I didnt kill him when he had kissed me.

Fang would always hate him no matter what. Now, I couldnt do that. It would hurt Fang more than anything I had ever done, but I just couldn't.

When he kissed me, I knew that the rest of my flock was going to be okay. I have no idea how, but I just knew.

It wasn't all that bad of a kiss either.

I had the strangest feeling that things were going to get better between me and Issac, as they got worse between him and Fang.

Yay.

(Angel POV)

"This is so GOOD!" I yelled with delight as I scarfed my ice cream sundae.

"I'm glad you like it," said Issac, smiling his flawless smile. He had been gone for two days straight on "Urgent business". I wondered what it was. I had never read his mind before. It just seemed like I didn't have to, since he almost always told me what he was thinking. I had the urge to sift through his mind and see where he had been, but I resisted.

"Issac," I asked sheepishly,"where did you go for two days?"

"Nowhere signifigant, just went to see some old friends." he explained chuckling.

I had a feeling that he wasnt telling me the whole story. I went against my previous morales and inconspicuously searched through his thoughts. Except, Everything from the past two days was blocked. A sort of firewall surounded his memories, protecting them. I scrunched my face up in concentration. This had never happened before, ever.

"Angel, sweetheart, stop trying, you'll hurt yourself." he laughed obviously noticing what I was doing.

"How did you do that? You blocked me off!" I said shocked.

"Years of practice dear." he said," I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He leaned over and kissed my forehead. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Issac, can you tell Max that I miss her? And that I love her?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Nice try Angel." He chortled over his shoulder.

Darn.


	11. Chapter 11: Discovering Fang

**So I decided to give you all a break from the cliffies:) I hope you all liked that last chapter. I'm doing this chappie in all max POV. Most of you might not like this chapter as much, but you HAVE to get through it! I promise there WILL BE FAX! Just not at the moment okay? Thanks for all the reviews and enjooooy!!**

**-Flyingvampire**

* * *

(Max POV)

Fang did not come and see me the next morning. I wanted to see him so badly I could hardly stand it, but I couldn't go anywhere for at least another day, and he wasn't coming to see me any time soon. So I was stuck with my visits from Liz, who came every four hours to bring me snacks.

"He's beating himself up over your injury you know." she informed me during one early morning visit.

"He shouldn't do that. It isn't his fault." I muttered. I knew that he took complete blame for my accident, I didn't need Liz to tell me that.

"I keep telling him that, but he wont listen to me. He fell asleep in my room last night."

"Really?" I tried to hide my curiosity of why he was even in her room in the first place.

"Yeah. I dont even think he knows it's my room. I talked to a bunch of nurses in this ward and they said that he was stumbling around blindly last night after he left the room."

"You don't say?" I knew why, she didn't. I wondered if Fang would tell her what happened. A small beep came from Liz's belt. She unclipped her pager, looked at it, and gave me an apoligetic look.

"I have to go, the council wants to speak with me about the plumbing system." she laughed, "I'll be back in a couple hours okay?"

It's not like I craved her company or anything. "Okay see ya later."

After she was gone I sat up on the edge of my bed. I probably looked terrible. Like I'd been in a hospital bed for three days or something. There was a full body mirror on the other side of the room, so I tried to stand up without putting too much pressure on my broken leg. I was really stiff so I stretched out my wings and sighed. Thats better.

**_Feeling better Max? _**Said the voice, sounding unconcerned.

_Much thanks_ , I thought. I really didn't want to talk to the voice right now.

**_Have you figured out what to do about the rest of the flock yet? _**Way to get to the point.

_Liz trusts Issac can do the job better than me evidentally, and I trust Liz. _Only because Fang trusted her, did I trust her at all.

**_Don't let that obstruct your ultimatum Max._**

_WHY do you keep saying that?! Ugh just get out of my head and stay out! _I mentally screamed at it.

Silence.

I knew it wasn't gone forever, just muted for the moment. I limped clumsily over to the mirror and looked myself over. I was still in my long sleeved shirt and jeans from almost four days ago. But my hair looked okay for now. I needed to change though. I looked at the table next to my bed in hopes that Liz had brought me another set of clothes. She had. I took the old outfit off and slipped into the new one. There was a brush next to the pile so I took it and ran it through my hair a couple of time before I looked at myself again. The three quarter sleeve shirt fit me perfectly, hugging my curves comfortably. Same with the jeans only they were a tad tighter than I would have liked. But hey, beggers can't be choosers.I winced as I put too much pressure on my throbbing leg. After I got my jeans on I felt like standing for a while longer, since the doctors orders were to stay in bed, my time standing was limited.

"Aren' t you supposed to be in bed?" I whirled around to see who my unexpected visitor was. I was half hoping it would be Fang.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be living your double life?"

Issac smiled. "It's hard to do that when your double life is sleeping." I remembered Fang and I were the only early risers in the flock. Everyone else slept in until at least twelve 'o clock when they could. Issac strode over to one of the armchairs and sat down gracefully. His muscled chest stood out prominently underneath the black turtle-neck he was wearing, and his blue skinny jeans were so tight that he probably had to peel them off at night. His shoes were red Converse.

"Why are you here? You obviously didn't come to see me, so what do you want?" Honestly, the tiniest bit of me was hoping that he _had _just come to see me.

"Hmmmm. Quick to judge arent we? I actually came here to see Liz and I thought I'd stop by and chat. I mean what else are you going to do? Gape at the wall?" he smiled smugly. I thought it over. He was right.

"So what did you want to _chat_ about?" I asked plopping down on the bed.

"To start Angel says she misses you, and loves you." he said almost sounding digusted. My heart leaped at the sound of her name. "Second, I want to know something."

I ignored my urge to ask about my baby and, raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When I... kissed you... why didn't you try to... kill me, or something of that nature?" he nearly whispered. His eyes bore into mine with an intensity that was almost painful.

"I... uh... I.." What was it with mutant boys?! They always had to bring up all the mushy gushy flowers and rainbow crap! I cursed myself internally for letting him stay. I couldn't admit to him why I had let him live after... well, after _it_. I dropped my gaze. _Never_, I thought,_ I_ _will NOT tell you_.

"I know that Fang and I have some unresolved issues," he said standing up and walking to lean on the wall I was facing,"but what went wrong between us? We were fine until Fang started to change, and I know that you know that wasn't because of me."

"It wasn't?" I asked, my head snapping up. Fang had always told me that the reason he was so introverted, the reason he always wore black and hardly talked, was because of this beautiful boy standing in front of me.

"No. The scientists at the school ran so many tests on him that it messed with his brain. He didn't know who he was for the longest time afterwards. He started wearing black and talking less and less until he stopped talking all together. He even came up with a new name for himself; Fang." he stopped and chuckled, "A few months later his memory came back, but he couldn't recall why it had been gone in the first place, so he blamed me. I just took it, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference if I argued with him or not. He was my best friend, but He never forgave me for what he thought I did. Then he got to you before I could, and you hated me just as much. When Jeb took you guys away, the school had planned to kill me. I was so mad at Fang for leaving me to die, that I decided to hold it against you as well."

I was at a loss for words. I knew that he wasn't lying. I could see it in his gorgeous eyes, "I... you..."

"It isn't your fault. As you can see, I'm not helping the cause by annoyong him as demonstrated yesterday." he said with a half smile, "I know how much he cares about you, and doesn't want to share you with _anyone_." My cheeks flamed up. "Hmmm, I missed your blushes," He lightly touched my cheek, "as rare as they were."

"Um... Issac I think that you should...uh... uhh." I instantly forgot what I was going to say. His hand hadn't left my cheek and his eyes had that burning intensity again.

I wasn't used to this. All the guys I had ever kissed, well all _two,_ had always just invited themselves right in. Issac was asking permission.

I responded with a tiny nod. He leaned in slowly, almost unsure, and touched his perfect lips to mine. His mouth hardend as the kiss progressed, tilting his head slightly to give me a better angle to work with. Our lips moved in unison, almost as if they were never seperated at all. His hand moved to my face, gently carressing it.

It was the best kiss of my life. Better than Sam in Virginia when he had kissed me on Ann's front porch.

Better than Fang.

As I thought his name, I felt a tiny bit of fury rise in my veins. I took to it like a huge dose of adreniline, flipping Issac over onto the bed, flat on his back. He paused for a moment, surprised at my sudden aggression. I took advantage of the break to press myself closer to him, keeping the space between us minimal. I didn't even feel my broken leg anymore.

"Max..."he whispered around my searching lips, "I just came to chat." I laughed softly at the turn this mornings events had taken, I sighed and layed my head on his chest, listening to his slow even breathing. "Liz will be back soon you know. She felt bad about leaving early and was going to come back down here as soon as her meeting was over."

I cussed under my breath. Why did she have to come early? I shook my head and gradually lifted myself off of Issac and back under the covers of the scratchy hospital bed.

"I'll be back later," he said, leaning in for one last kiss before he left,"I promise."

I was honestly hoping he would keep that promise. I remebered, as he walked out the door, how we used to be. The best of friends, Issac, Fang and Max.

_Look where thats gone,_ I thought laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard Liz ask as she returned to my room, occupying her old seat.

"If you only knew."

**Wow that took freaking forever to write! Well, as muchg as all you Fax fans hate it, Max has moved on! but will it last! as I promised, there will be Fax, but not right now! so stay tuned and see what happens in the next chapter ooooooofffffff! THIS FANFIC!! hahahahahha remember REVIEWS!!**

**-Flyingvampire**


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue Mission

**Hey guys, sorry it takes so long for me to update, I'm really busy right now so its hard to get access to a computer. Well here it is.**

**-Flyingvampire **

* * *

(Nudge POV)

I finished tying the bow on my stealth shoes- aka, my only shoes- and slowly opened the door to the hallway, flinching as it creaked. I poked my head into the dark corridor, using my raptor vision to look left and right before stepping quietly out of my room.

I was on a mission. A mission to find Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. A mission to get out of this place for good. Even if it ment going against my promise to Issac.

I walked about fifty feet down the south hall and turned right at a flight of stairs. I heard voices and stopped dead cold. I couldn't afford to be caught. I looked around anxiously for an escape. There was a small garbage chute at the top of the stairs just big enough for me to squeeze into. I bolted to the top , trying to make as little noise as possible, but my shoes squeaked on the cheap linoleum floor. I opened up the small metal door to the chute and almost threw up from the rainbow of rancid smells. I held my breath and climbed in, keeping my back pressed up against the back wall and my feet just underneath the opening. I left the door open just a crack so that I wouldn't pass out from the pungent odors seeping out of the seams of the metal chute. I listened closely as the voices got closer.

"Richard, for the last time, cellular fusion is not an option with these specimens. For all we know, their very makeup could be unstable." said a mans voice. What nerds.

"I know I know but think of the possibilities!" said the other voice, obviously a man named Richard.

"Well, lets just concentrate on the blind one for now. Stupid Issac put it in room forty C, _the suite_." I smiled.

"Why?"

"I have no clue what goes on in that kids head. And I really dont wanna know." said the first voice. The conversation got carried away down the hall untill I could hear it no longer. I carefully climbed out of the garbage chute, and landed lightly on my feet. My shoes squeaked.

I turned the corner into the hall and looked at the directory. Room 40C was just down the left side of the hallway. I walked down the corridor as fast as I could without making any noise. I had to stop a few more times on account of voices in close proximity. But none came close enough where I had to hide. I passed room 39C and my heartbeat picked up. I stopped at 40C. I tried the door. Locked. I put my ear up against the wood and listened. Nothing. He's just asleep, I thought to myself. I pulled a small bobby pin out of my hair and started picking the lock. Iggy was better at it, but he was on the other side of the door, so I hoped that the lock picking skills he had passed on to me were good enough. After ten heart pounding minutes, I finally heard the lock click. I opened the door and slipped inside the dark suite.

"Iggy?" I whispered. I crept into the bedroom and looked to the bed. There was an Iggy sized lump underneath the covers. I walked over and tried to shake him awake. "Iggy, wake up its me, Nudge." I said again.

"Whozat? Wha... whozere?" he mumbled, turning over. I gasped. Half his face was covered with a dark purple and black bruise. He had a nasty looking cut just above his right eyebrow and his nose looked almost broken. But that could have been the affect of the bruise and the dark playing tricks on my eyes.

"Oh Iggy," I was horrified at what the had done to him,"what did they do to you?"

"Nudge? Wha... Wha... What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be..." he trailed off, sounding extremely confused and scared.

"Shhh." I whispered pressing a finger to his lips, "Dont talk, we need to go though."

"I... I can't. They are keeping tabs on me. This one guy comes in every single morning, hours before the science guys come to torture me."

"Really?" I fliched when he said torture, "Is his voice super deep?"

"Yeah, and his hair was black and his shoes were red. Why? Do you know him or something?"

"Kind of. I have a new plan. Scoot over." I pushed him to the other side of the bed, kicking my shoes off in the process. I curled up in a ball against Iggy's bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair, inhaling deeply. Nothing in the world was better than this.

Not even escaping.


	13. Chapter 13: Bad boy Fang

**hey guys, sorry that the last chapter was so short. I hate writing super short chapters, but you know how that goes. hahaha. yeah well this chapter should be much better. yeah.**

**-Flyingvampire**

* * *

(Nudge POV)

"What the hell are you doing here Nudge?" growled a furious voice. My eyes flipped open. My vision was blurry for a minute, but when it cleared, I saw Issac standing, fists clenched, in the doorway.

"You want to know? I was coming to get Iggy. So that we could get out of here, with Angel and Gazzy." I fired back, fully awake. I was mad. Not only had he known the school was torturing Iggy, but he had let it happen.

"You promised me that you wouldn't try to escape. There was a reason that I asked you to promise me that."

"I don't care. I just want to get out of here. I want to go back to Max and Fang. I want to be able to fly again. You don't get any of it because you aren't trapped. You aren't a guinea pig in this big test. I thought that you would be big enough to try and help us escape. I guess I was wrong. You. Don't. Have. A. Clue." I was almost close to screaming,"Plus, what reason could you have for me not escaping. If its about your job, I really don't care."

He looked at me long and hard. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, understanding spread over his face. He sighed in defeat.

"Follow me but be quiet, no one is up yet, I'm always the first one." he said and slipped out the door. I looked at Iggy, who was getting his shirt on.

"Time to get out of this dump." he said grabbing my hand. I led him out the door and into the hall. Issac was waiting outside the door.

"We have to get the others before we can leave." I reminded him in a whisper. We turned a corner or two before we stopped. Issac told us to wait while he got Angel. He took a key from his pocket, opened the door and went inside. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. He reappeared with a sleeping Angel in his arms.

"Her brother is just down the hallway, I'll be right back." he said giving me the sleeping girl. He walked fluidly down the corridor and opened another door.

"Nudge?" said Angel rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Shh go back to sleep. Everything is gonna be fine. Were finally getting out of here."

(Fang POV)

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" I couldn't believe my ears. Max had done the unspeakable, with the unspeakable.

"Yeah I did you have a problem with that buddy?" she snarled back viciously.

"Frankly I do Max! That son of a bitch put me and you through hell and you KISSED him!" I was as close as I had ever been to crying like a baby. My best friend, the girl I LOVED had betrayed me!

"Shut up Fang! You don't know anything! You can't remember anything that happened before you started hating Issac! That stupid freak accident experiment thing wiped it out when we were little kids, you didn't know where you were, much less WHO you were. You barely remembered Issac and me. You needed someone to blame, so you blamed him! He told me everything Fang, and guess what? I believe him!" she yelled, almost sounding sympathetic as she told my story.

"Of course he told you nothing was his fault Max! Thats how he gets inside your head, by attacking your weaknesses."

"My WEAKNESSES?! And what are my weaknesses Fang?!" she retorted, crossing her arms and laying back on her pillow. I paused. I was about to say something that would totally embarrass her, scar her for life, and make her dangerously close to hating me forever. But I thought better of it and leaned against the farthest wall from her.

We stayed that way for a long time. Her laying in bed and me leaning silently against the wall. I stared intently at a speck on the ceiling, despising the situation at hand. Why did this kind of stuff always happen between me and Max? Why couldn't things be normal? Or at least as normal as teenage bird kids could be.

"You might want to leave. Issac should be coming by any minute." she said through clenched teeth. "I don't think you two in the same room is too good of an idea."

"Fine, bye." I replied already halfway out the door. Max was totally right. I didn't want any part of that creep anywhere near me.

I strode down the hall not caring where I was going. I turned to go up a narrow flight of stairs when I collided with another somebody.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled helping the person up.

"You should be Fang, sheesh you almost killed me. Then again you always were rather clumsy." I blinked twice and shook my head. I had run into Liz. But she didn't look like Liz. Her hair was at least four inches shorter, and her straight across bangs were now swept to the side. She looked amazing.

"Liz?" I said star-struck.

"Mmmhhmm. Like my new hair? I just got it done this morning." she said lightly.

"I... you... yeah." I sounded like a babbling idiot. But she laughed and picked up her books that I had knocked out of her arms when we collided. "What are all those for?"I asked helping her.

"Oh, just a little side reading. Hey you want to help me carry these to my room?" she flashed a white smile. All I could do was nod and follow her through the many twists and turns of the underground establishment.

When we finally reached her room she plopped down on the twin sized bed in the corner and opened one of the books. I took up my favorite position of leaning against the wall and just watched her. It was interesting the way she read. She laughed at the funny parts, awed at the sweet romantic ones. She smiled and gasped, cried and shook her head. It was like she was watching a movie.

"Hey Liz." I whispered quietly crossing to stand right in front of her. I had an idea. It was mean and spiteful, but it was bound to work Max's jealousy to an incredible level.

"Huh?" Here head snapped up and her eyes grew wide when she saw how close my face was to hers.

"I love your hair." I whispered, and I slowly brought my lips to a rest upon hers. She managed a chuckle and swept her hair back over her shoulder without breaking the kiss.

I slowly leaned forward forcing her to lean back and eventually lay on her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and further deepened the intensity of the embrace by pulling my torso closer to hers.

We were so close I couldn't even tell which limbs belonged to who.

I broke the seal of the kiss and pecked tiny kisses down to the indent of her neck.

"Fang." she gasped the warning.

I laughed against her warm soft skin.

I was enjoying it a little too much when Liz suddenly pushed me away and told me to leave. I smirked as I lifted myself off the bed and silently left the room.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**Whoa baby! I haven't updated in a while! busyybusyybusyy:) hope you liked it:) I promise Fax in the next chapter kayy???? hahahahahahahah latter holmes:) and remember reviewwsreviewwss!!!**

**-Flyingvampire**


	14. Chapter 14: Spoiled

**Hahaha. So I promsied Fax in this chapter. It has to be long though. so here it is.**

**~Flyingvampire**

* * *

(Max POV)

Finally, I could walk around of my own free will again. The doctor had released me just this morning and I was standing in the spacious obstacle course room, watching the other mutants go through it with ease. I felt a pang of envy. Why hadn't I been able to get through it just as easy?

"Amazing isn't it?" Liz was suddenly at my side, gazing at the complex web of iron, "I'm surprised that you're in here Max."

"Eh, just thought I'd take a look." I shrugged.

"Hmm... so, hows the leg?"

"Stiff." she peered at my previously broken leg and smiled. I looked at her curiously.

"What?" she shifted her gaze and gave me a quizzical look.

"How can you care about everything so much?" I asked looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't anybody here who you don't know. You've memorized every square inch of the place. You know everything that goes on here. How do you do it? I can barely keep track of my own flock..." my voice turned into a mumble at the end. I realized that I hadn't thought about the flock for a couple of hours. I internally cursed myself.

"Max, its my job, and I love every single minute of it. Commitment depends on how much you want something. I want to be president of this whole organization. Therefore, I work three times harder than neccessary and care more than required to prove that I have what it takes." she rolled her shoulders and head, "But unless Professor Cokix keels over and dies, it doesnt look like thats going to happen anytime soon."

"Who's Professor Cokix?"

"She's the current president. And a real pain in the ass too." she said.

I laughed and sighed.

"Have you seen Issac around today?" she asked me, "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Same here." I said looking at the gigantic doorway. He promised me that he would come by that morning, but never showed up.

"Mmmm." Liz looked uncomfortable, as if she'd rather be playing with man eating sharks than making small talk with the likes of me. "I have to get going okay. I'll see you later." She waved bye and started running quickly towards the farthest wall. With a powerful leap, she launched herself at the concrete with incredible force. Then, just like Spiderman, she latched herself onto the wall and began to climb. I stared at her in awe. I had never seen anything like it in my life. Spidy wasn't even as graceful as Liz was. Noticing that I was staring, I turned away and shook my head to clear my mind. I decided to explore.

The whole underground structure was absolutely enormous. I must've covered at least four miles from end to end. It took three hours to walk around the whole building from the inside. When I finally got back to my room, the clock told me that it was five o' clock in the afternoon. Ugh. I shut the door and realized that I hadn't showered in forever and a day. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the shower stall. The boiling water felt good on my aching body. When the water finally started to run cold I turned the knob and grabbed a towel off the outside of the shower door, wrapping it around myself. I leaned my head against the tile and took a couple deep breaths, trying to relax. I knew the reason why I couldn't seem to calm down was because Fang and I hadn't spoken in a little over a day and a half. The last time this happened, we were on seperate continents, not one floor above the other. I wanted to talk to him so bad. But my pride wouldn't allow it. I was NOT going to apologize first, no matter how long we had to stay mad at each other for.

After changing into the big t-shirt and sweats that was provided for me, I threw myself down with a big flop onto the tiny twin bed in the corner. I inhaled the scent of my pillow deeply. Crap. I had the same husky smell that Fang had. Wow, my life just wasn't fair.

I heard footsteps in the hallway. My heart sped up in hope that it was Fang, but quickly ceased as the sound continued on down the hall. I squeezed my eyes shut in search of isolation, but only found that his face was burned onto the back of my eyelids.

_**Go apologize Max. **said the voice. Great. Now my stupid defect was preaching to me too. _

_No. _I told it, hoping that for once, it would just go away when I wanted it to.

**_Right now, you and Fang combined are stronger than any force the school has. Go apologize. His pride is blocking him more than yours is blocking you Max. Be the bigger person._**

_No. _

_**Do it. Do it right now. Or I can promise you that you won't ever see the flock again as long as you live. **T_he voice threatened. It actuall_y threatened _me. As if it could just pop out of my head and make it a reality. But, I didn't want to take any chances. I groaned and rolled off the bed ungracefully. I trudged down a hallway and a flight of stairs before I reached the door to Fang's room, the whole way debating with myself whether to go through with this or not. Teeth clenched, I knocked.

The lock clicked open and Fang opened the door. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, his hair was all messed up and his clothes were abnormally wrinkled. His shirt was on backwards and he wasn't wearing any shoes. _Oh god I don't like the look of this. _I thought, suddenly regretting coming down.

"What are you doing here?" he said astonished. He looked over his shoulder and back at me, eyes wider than usual. Almost panicked.

My eyes narrowed. "I came down here to apologize." my voice was spiked with venom, "What are YOU doing in THERE Fang?"

"I... uh... well... Liz..." That was all I needed to hear.

"Oh. Well, I'll go then." I turned on my heel and stalked off. Fury was rising inside me. Jealousy was becoming my best friend, and anger and I were getting very well acquainted.

"Max... Max wait! Wait, I want to... Wait!" He said desperately, jogging to keep up with me.

"I'm done waiting Fang."

"No just I... WILL YOU STOP WALKING AND LISTEN?!" He jumped in front of me just as I was taking my first step to go up the stairs. He pinned my arms to my sides and shoved me up against a wall.

"God Fang, what?!" I growled at him. I didn't want him to be this close to me. I was already close to kicking him where it hurts, but now I was changing my mind to biting his nose off instead.

"Listen, Liz and I don't have what You and I have. We haven't seen each other for two years. I see you every day of my life! I know you fifty times better than I know Liz, I know how to annoy you, how to please you, how to embarrass you! Liz is an awesome person, but she doesn't have that... something, that you do Max. Seeing you gets me up in the morning. Hearing your voice is the only reason I ever listen to anything. Your smell is the only reason I even BREATHE. It's not Liz Max, it's YOU." When he finished, he had a crazed look in his eyes.

It was the longest speech I had ever heard Fang say. I didn't know what to say. Fang let go of me and started pacing the little stairwell, his hands clasped behind his head.

"Fang... I-"

"Don't say anything, just kiss me for god's sake so that I can go back to being right minded again." And with that said he took my face with both hands and kissed me so passionately, that I felt weak in the knees. Thank god that he was holding me up, cause if he wasn't I would have collapsed right there and spoiled the whole freaking moment. It took me a couple seconds to regain my senses, but when I did, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes so we could kiss better.

It was a moment that only the worst of situations could spoil.

"Fang I just got a call-" Liz burst into the stairwell and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw our embrace. She blinked a couple of times, shook her head and continued, "I... uh... just got a call. Issac got caught helping the flock escape, and now they're being held captive. But that's not even the worst part."

"Then what's the worst part?" I asked feeling a knot in the pit of my stomach.

Liz took a deep breath, "They're all sentenced to be 'retired' tomorrow night."

There was the spoiler.

* * *

**HA! FAX! I told you!!!! heehee:) Wow. What a cliffie. Well leave reviewsss purty purty purty please!!!! **

**~Flyingvampire**


	15. Chapter 15: Truth

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating. Everything's really psychotic at the moment(X haha. enjoy the writings yah?**

* * *

(Fang POV)

Everything was falling apart.

With Issac captured everyone was in a frenzy trying to figure out how to retrieve him and the flock from the clutches of the school before they could murder them all. It was mass kaos everywhere in the underground sanctum. Papers were flying, bodies were constantly moving up and down the hallways, and people were yelling statistics and questions and orders from every direction.

But the worst part for me, was that Liz was absolutely crushed by what I had done to her.

I felt like scum on the filthiest pipe in the nastiest sewer in the world. All she ever did was love me and all I ever did was lead her on, and then crush her like a bug. I used her in the worst way possible; to get someone else. I hated myself in every way. And the fact that Max might possibly have feelings for my worst enemy only heightened the pain and self loathing.

"Fang," said Max, moving to my side, "We have to figure something out. Most of the half-wits here don't have any idea what they are dealing with. Only you and I together can save the flock and Issac."

"Issac isn't on my list of concerns at the moment." I said through clenched teeth. He was the last person I wanted to save.

"Well he should be. Like it or not, we're saving him. So stop being a freaking baby and be a man for once."

Ouch. I felt the sting of my pride being shot down by Max's remark. Only she knew how to do that. She turned on her heel and marched down the corridor that we were currently occupying. I followed trying to keep myself as inconspicuous as the brightly lit hall would allow, snaking my way throught the enormous mass of people and mutants frantically trying to discover what had gone wrong with their flawless plan.

But I knew exactly what they had done wrong. They had trusted the most untrustworthy person on the whole entire planet. The son of the Devil. The very _name_ of evil. And now he was pulling Max, Liz and I into his trap too. I couldn't understand the way they could just let him be around them. Max even _wanted_ him around. It was making me crazy trying to figure out the logic of it all.

I vaguely recalled the conversation Max and I had about Issac. Maybe there was some sense in that. Maybe it wasn't him... Maybe it actually_ was_ me.

"You think too much." said a trill voice to the left of me. I snapped my head up to see an unusally small creature with a huge head, completely disproportionate to the rest of its body walking briskly next to me.

"Excuse me?" I said bewildered. I stopped in the middle of the hall causing two or three frantic people to run headlong into me, causing the papers they were holding to fly in a thousand different directions, in turn causing every single living thing in the hallway to turn and look in our direction.

"Idiot! Don't stop here! Quick come with me where we won't be disturbed." said the small mutant quickly motioning down the hallway. I turned and looked at the people that had collided with me and decided that they didn't need to know who they had run into, and I followed the tiny being down the hallway and into a side chamber.

"Who are you?" I asked after Big-head had closed the door. I figured that it was female by the way it looked at me and rolled its eyes in distaste.

"I am Dr. Cokix. President of this establishment." she said in her shrill voice that almost hurt my ears. " And you must be Fang are you not?"

"I am."

"Well then, you must know the reason for all the insanity around here right?"

"Yes." I replied, suspicion growing in my voice.

"Well I have some information that you in particular will find most interesting." She said quietly looking up at me with two massive lime green eyes.

"What information?" I was interested now. What did she know?

"As I was listening in on your thoughts, yes I can do that," She must have seen the questionable look on my face- or read my mind- as she explained herself, " I noticed that you have a particular distaste for Issac Brecannons and a certain love interest in Liz Hemingway. I think that you need to reconsider your allies in this situation."

I raised my eyebrows. Was she proposing that Issac was not the enemy? I now knew that she _must_ be insane because Issac was not-

"Will you just shut up and listen to somebody other than yourself for once! That's all you do! I've heard what you've been thinking these past two weeks! You are not right Mr. Fang. You. Are. _WRONG_. Miss Hemingway is the enemy, not Mr. Brecannons. Liz is the inside job! Issac works for us and us ONLY. He is a perfectly respectable young man that deserves medals for what he has recovered for us! And all you do is hold on to hatred that you are completely wrong in possesing in the first place!"

I was bewildered. I didn't even know what to think or what to say. Nothing made sense to me anymore. Everything was wrong. Liz was supposed to be the good guy and Issac the bad. Not the other way around. I had a relationship with Liz. Or, I _had _one anyways. We knew everything about each other. I trusted her almost as much as I trusted Max. I couldn't piece it together.

"Well believe it. Why do you think she isn't around here at this time hm? Why do you think she suddenly decided to disappear when everyone would need her the most? The little wretch knew that I was on to her and decided to split before I could expose her." said Dr. Cokix angrily.

I looked at her for a long time, silent in body and in mind. When I spoke, it was short and simple, with no meaning to it whatsoever.

"Thank you for the information doctor." With that said, I slowly opened the door and left the little mutant alone in the tiny room.

I stood there for a moment trying to determine what was meaningful anymore. Finally, I turned and started walking down the crowded corridor not feeling anything. A numbness embraced me and soon enoigh I was walking around as if on novacaine. I didn't know where I was going, and frankly I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. Nothing mattered.

I wasn't aware of how long I had been walking for. But I somehow found my way back to my room and opened the door. I stepped inside, closed the door, slid down the wall, and sat there, staring into nothing. Soon after I heard a knock on the door. I stood, opened it, and looked into the face of Maximum Ride.

"Fang?" she said quietly. I stepped aside to let her in. I closed the door and turned to face her. She gave me a long sympathetic look, like she knew everything that I had just found out. Everything I had just lost.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I whispered. I was close to shutting the world out forever along with everyone in it. There was nothing to live for anymore.

"Fang. Look at me. I'll tell you what we are going to do. We, you and me, are going to go and rescue the flock. Then we can fly back to my mom's house and stay there forever. I promise this is never going to happen ever again. Now let me tell you what you're going to do right now," I looked up sullenly,"You _are_ going to get off your ass. You _are_ going to wrap your arms around my waist. And you _are_ going to kiss me. Or I _will_ kick your ass."

I gave her a long look. She gave me a longer one. I slowly stood up, slid my arms around her slender waist and I kissed her just like she told me to.

Then I realized that there was something to live for. Something great and wonderful and stubborn as hell.

And I was kissing it.

* * *

**Well, thats kindof a moot point chapter. I guess it was okay. Tell me how you feel bout it. Reviewss!**

**~Flyingvampie**


End file.
